


conversation keeps me busy

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Drabble, Gen, stealing your friends food at ass o' clock in the morning (affectionate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: "hey," ze says, flat, and they startle and drop a container to the floor with a familiar hiss offuck, goddammit."why are you in my house?""why are you awake?" jaylen says, annoyed, and the fridge swings shut behind her as she kneels down and picks up the tupperware. "i was going to scare you in the morning."(or; i am speaking directly into your ear now. breaking and entering is fine if you're friends, i promise.)
Relationships: Tot Clark & Jaylen Hotdogfingers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	conversation keeps me busy

**Author's Note:**

> tot uses ze/hir, jaylen uses she/her, arturo uses any pronouns  
> jaylen's characterization here is the work of the wonderful kaylee rowena of jaylen hotdogfingers fame, who you can find on tumblr @ rogueumpire and other places under other names, probably

there's someone in hir apartment.

ze stares up at the ceiling, hand outstretched towards hir drawer; there's no real threat here, so ze might as well stay in bed and go back to sleep.

they might steal something of luis', though.

with a quiet sigh, tot grabs a pocketknife and gets to hir feet, footsteps silent. the creaking is coming from hir kitchen, which is - a weird place to steal from, but whatever. the figure is outlined in the light of hir fridge.

"hey," ze says, flat, and they startle and drop a container to the floor with a familiar hiss of _fuck, goddammit_. "why are you in my house?"

"why are you awake?" jaylen says, annoyed, and the fridge swings shut behind her as she kneels down and picks up the tupperware. "i was going to scare you in the morning."

tot slides the knife closed, puts it in hir pocket. ze shuffles over to jaylen, if only to see what's she's stealing - hir box of cream puff leftovers. of course. "those are my cream puffs."

"not anymore, dipshit, finders keepers."

jaylen walks into the living room and flops down onto the couch like she owns it, legs kicked across the rest of the cushions. tot lifts them up and sits down, ignoring the way she drops them back down, heels digging into hir skin. "my house," ze repeats. trying for an answer.

"was crashing at betsy's, but she pulled some dumb bullshit or another about season seven and i left out the window. not exactly the time to get a fuckin' hotel or some shit." jaylen tosses a cream puff into her mouth, pauses to eat. "what, you gonna kick me out?"

"no."

"knew it."

"don't push your luck." tot folds further into the cushions. rubs at hir face. "you're on the couch."

jaylen rolls her eyes. "obviously. i don't want your shitty bed."

"it's not a shitty bed."

"hmmm," she mimics, and ze pushes her legs off of hir, standing up. ze fumbles with the lightswitch, flicks it on, the carpet too easy to trip over in the dark. "what the fuck- you _don't_ sleep in your bandages?"

tot blinks. looks at hir exposed hand. "no. did you think i did."

" _yeah_ , duh," jaylen makes a wide gesture at hir, "nobody sees you without them, like, ever? weird as shit, tot."

"weirder than your fucked up eyes?"

"those aren't weird. everyone in blaseball has fucked up eyes."

"not really."

jaylen throws a pillow at hir, and ze snorts, dodging out of the way and letting it smack against the lightswitch. the room goes dark. "the _point_ is- goddammit, turn the lights on-" _flip._ "the point is, i thought they were like, perma-attached. isn't that how mummies work?"

"i'm not a mummy."

"sure you aren't."

tot rolls hir eyes, drifting back into the kitchen. "if you want to fight about my bandages, do it in the morning," ze calls, pulling a cup out of the cabinet. "i'm going back to sleep."

"lame. i'm finishing your cream puffs."

fill the cup with water, sip, set down. the motions are almost robotic at this point. "i'll ask mike for more."

"these are mike's?" jaylen sits up to look at hir, and ze shrugs. "that's why they're so good. your baking is awful."

"is not."

"you can't bake cream puffs."

"hm. yeah."

"told you." tot huffs, and ze can hear the grin as she continues. "your crows could make better cream puffs then you."

"i'd love to see them try," ze replies, genuine. there's a pause.

"yeah, fuck, that actually seems killer. you should ask them to."

"now?"

"yes, now- _no_ , in the morning, i'm gonna pass out."

"i thought you were eating cream puffs."

jaylen groans, and tot grins, heads out of the kitchen to hover between the living room and hir bedroom. "you know where the blankets are."

"yep. go to bed, leave me alone so i can steal more food."

"i'm not making you breakfast."

"i'll get mcdlonald's."

"hell." tot waves, short, and jaylen waves back, settling back into the couch right after. "night. don't burn down the house."

"i definitely will, actually." she grins as ze snorts again, swings her legs up onto the back of the couch. "night, don't let the bare skin bite."

"yeah, yeah." 

she's still there when ze wakes up, the smell of mcdlonald's seeping into the room. "did you get me anything?"

"hashbrowns."

"nice."

they sit, tot on the carpet and jaylen still on the couch, until someone knocks on the door. she startles, and then gets to her feet, breakfast still in hand. "i should probably go, huh? got people expecting you?"

"i don't know who that is," tot answers, and she snickers.

"even better." jaylen walks over to the window and slides it open, already halfway out before tot can think to say anything to stop her. "i'll be back! i want more cream puffs! gotta see the crows make 'em."

"ask mike for your own."

"two for the price of one, tot, you know how it is!"

the window slams shut, and tot stares down at hir hashbrown, silently resigning hirself to waking up at midnight again. 

("who was that?"

"who was who."

arturo glances at the window in the living room, and tot shrugs. "you know," ze says, and she levels hir with a look. "snitches get stitches."

"fuck, i guess they do," arturo replies, a little bit of a laugh in her words, and tot grins, lopsided. the bandages shift with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> theyre friends  
> you can find me at places ! good luck finding out what those are though. thanks to chat rp hell as always for introducing me to this dynamic


End file.
